


asami and akihito's kinky fairy tale theater

by sunbear



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Kinky, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbear/pseuds/sunbear
Summary: bad wolf asami and the happy little red ridinghood.yeah,i'm a pervert.





	1. little red riding hood

 


	2. sleeping beauty




	3. another happy red ridinghood




End file.
